thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirella
Vampirella is a superheroic vampire whom both the Magdalena and Jackie Estacado have encountered and worked with. She met Patience while they were both hunting a symbiotic vampire trying to steal the Darkness from Jackie. Biography Meeting Patience Vampirella was tracking a symbiotic vampire in hiding at a mental hospital, nicknamed the Swarm. She encountered the Magdalena Patience during that time and they began working together to capture, question, and kill the Vampire. At some point, they realized what he was after: the Darkness. Encounter with Jackie Estacado Vampirella tracked Jackie down to where he was relaxing at an Italian dinner called Enrico's. She kept watch of him, while at the same time he kept watch of her. After he left, Vampirella fallowed him until he grabbed her and restrained her in an ally. She bit his hand and freed herself, though she also commented that his blood was foul and tasted "like Hell" (due to the garlic from his dinner). She explained about the Vampire that was after him, though he mostly ignored this. She then kicked Jackie in his groin and left. As Jackie was killing a mobster, Vampirella kept watch while sitting on the hood of his car. She then followed him to a strip club, called Rick's Southside. There she sensed the Vampire and jumped on stage and seduced he Vampire before kicking him in the face. The vampire shrugged off the attack and tossed Vampirella halfway across the club and right onto Jackie. As Jackie summoned the Darkness to kill the vampire, Vampirella made her way out of the club and onto the roof of a nearby building. She and Patience watched in the shadows as Jackie left the club, during which time she recalled how he felt he was a scared child that she could have helped, though she simply pushed this to the back of her mind as Jackie walked off. Powers & Abilities Powers * Vampire Physiology: Vampirella has the inherent powers of Vampires. **'Superhuman Agility': Her superhuman agility allowed her to perform impressive gymnastic feats, jump high in the air with great flexibility, and scale the sides of buildings. **'Superhuman Strength': She is quite strong; she overpowered Jackie and kicked the symbiotic Vampire in the face with ease. **'Superhuman Speed': She can move with instant speed, disappearing from the scene and climb onto the top of a building in an instant without a trace. **'Night Vision': She can see in total darkness. **'Superhuman Senses': She can see cross long distances and was able to taste garlic in Jackie's blood. **'Telepathy': She was able to hear Jackie's Darkling's telepathic voices inside Jackie's mind. **'Hypnosis': She is able to influence or even control the minds of humans and other creatures(particularly males). This is usually, but not always, achieved through eye contact. She often uses her beauty and sexuality to facilitate the process with men. **'Immunity to Sunlight: '''Unlike normal undead vampires, Vampirella is not harmed by sunlight, because she is a living vampire not undead. Vampirella was born a vampire, instead of being born a human then dying and being turned into a vampire. **'Immortality(ageless): Like other vampires, she does not age and cannot die by natural means. Weaknesses Vampirella is immune to many of the inherent weaknesses of Vampires except for the following: *'''Impalement: She can be killed by being impaled by any object through her heart. *'Decapitation': She can be killed by having her head removed. Gallery Vampii40.jpg|Vampirella watching Jackie in Enrico's. Vampii42.jpg|Vampirella looking for Jackie. Vampii9.jpg|Vampirella biting Jackie. Vampii10.jpg|Vampirella kicking Jackie in the crotch. Vampii19.jpg|Vampirella watching Jackie entering Big Mickey's house. Vampii24.jpg|Vampirella commenting on Jackie's skills after he takes out Big Mickey. Vampii30.jpg|The Swarm throwing Vampirella at Jackie. Vampii35.jpg|Vampirella watching Jackie from the rooftops. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Crossover Characters Category:Immortals